<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phthonos by Luthien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909704">Phthonos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien'>Luthien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works on a Grecian Theme [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday's Child - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: quarrel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Ringwood/Ferdy Fakenham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Works on a Grecian Theme [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Snowflake Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phthonos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samirant/gifts">Samirant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phthonos was the Greek god of jealousy and envy, in particular of the jealous passions of love. He was the male counterpart of Nemesis.</p>
<p>Thanks to Samirant for the prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small, knowing smile that young Melbury sends Ferdy one night at Limmer's is almost nothing, but Gil notices. He's suddenly sure that Melbury's the one who provided Ferdy with so much 'practice' in bed.</p>
<p>It's long over. It shouldn't matter, and yet it <em>does</em>.</p>
<p>On the way home, Gil snaps out a short, sharp, "No!" in reply to an innocent question, and Ferdy turns bewildered blue eyes on him.</p>
<p>Gil knows himself to be at fault, but he's powerless to stop the angry words that follow.</p>
<p>Beside him, Ferdy goes still and quiet, and removes his arm from Gil's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gil pauses to knock on the door before entering. It's ridiculous. It's his own bedchamber—but of course no longer only his. Ferdy's sitting up, awake, eyes wary as Gil crosses to the bed and sits.</p>
<p>Gil closes his eyes, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he says, and he is. "Melbury," he adds in explanation.</p>
<p>"Ohhh," Ferdy says, light dawning in his eyes. "You know he don't mean anything to me, don't you, Gil?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Gil says. "But…"</p>
<p>"Fool," Ferdy says, but gently, and pulls him in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Gil does not deserve such easy forgiveness, but it is his anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>